Solo Tú
by angela723
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern, es la chica perfecta, hermosa, inteligente y la heredera del empresario multimillonario Valentine Morgenstern, su vida es un claro ejemplo de que el dinero no compra la felicidad, desesperada por llamar la atención de su padre decide contratar a Jace Lightwood para que finja ser su novio, ya que es un chico que su padre jamás podría aceptar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación. ^^

* * *

**Solo Tú.**

**1**

-Lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo. –no dejo de repetirme esas palabras, pero no funcionan, no hacen que me sienta diferente, sigo sintiendo el mismo vació de siempre.

Hoy es una de esas noches en las que no me puedo controlar, es una de esas noches donde siento que el peso de mis sentimientos me aplasta, para algunos es difícil de entender, ven a una chica, hermosa, inteligente y con una cuenta bancaria exagerada, puedo pedir lo que sea y me lo darán, he escuchado que el dinero compra la felicidad, tal vez lo haga por un breve momento pero eso es todo. Puedo tener las mejores cosas, no negare que me encanta comprar y comprar pero al final del día eso que siento cuando las tengo desaparece, muere el apego, muere el interés, camino por todo mi cuarto y lo siento grande y frió en noches así cuando siento que la desesperanza me ahoga intento abrigarme con una cobija y dormirme, pero no puedo, han llegado días donde siento que actuó como en piloto automático, como si cumpliera los requisitos de una lista.

La gente podría pensar que soy estúpida por pensar así, ¿Por qué puede sufrir alguien como tú? Me pregunta constantemente mi psicólogo, por todo y por nada, siempre le respondo. Mis padres no saben que voy a un psiquiatra, bueno en realidad no saben nada de mí y poco les importa. Crecer intentando ser la niña perfecta nunca es fácil, menos cuando tenía que sonreírle a todos para que no sintieran lastima por mí cuando mis padres se separaron. Recuerdo sus gritos por toda la casa, hasta que mama no lo soporto mas y se fue, no la veo desde que tengo 8 años, papa siempre se molestaba conmigo cuando le preguntaba por ella, decía que poco importaba alguien que te abandonaba, así que con el tiempo aprendí que todo tiene un principio y un fin, que un día puedes tener a alguien a tu lado y mañana se irá sin mirar atrás. Así que ya no pienso en ella, mi padre siempre estuvo ocupado con sus negocios, siempre que le pedía que se quedara en casa me decía que lo hacía por mí para que nunca nada me faltara, cada vez venia menos a la casa, ahora que tengo 16 años si lo veo cada 6 meses es un milagro, al principio pensé que si crecía un poco más el me llevaría a sus viajes, pero siempre me decía que tenía que ir al colegio, y que eran reuniones aburridas, hace poco nuestra cadena de hotelera llego a Asia, así que mi padre se encuentra en Corea del Sur, mientras que yo vivo en Nueva York.

Se podría decir que la persona que me crio fue mi nana Dorothea, fue con la única que me permití llorar, la única que estuvo ahí para consolarme sin pensar que solo era una niña rica que no sabía nada de tristeza. Sé que muchos padres se separan, que muchas familias están divididas y terminan como la mía, siendo inexistente, hay penas mucho más grandes que la mía, pero no me importa todos sufren por sus propios problemas, bueno yo sufro por esto. Aunque eso solo lo sabe mi psicólogo y mi nana, el resto del mundo me ve como debe ser, como una chica perfecta.

Me acuesto en mi cama y cojo el Ipod, la música es lo único que puede calmarme, miro el techo oscuro de mi habitación y pongo aleatorio, estiro el brazo para alcanzar la cadena que tengo en la mesa de noche, mis padres me la regalaron cuando nací, dice CM por mi nombre Clarissa Morgenstern, la aprieto fuerte y siento como las letras comienzan a lastimarme la palma de la mano, pero no me importa el dolor lo hace mas real. No quiero llorar por sentirme vacía, prefiero llorar por una herida palpable, no por una herida que siento solo yo y que nadie más puede ver.

Me arde la mano cada vez que la aprieto más fuerte, hasta que me obligo a soltarla, me arde y siento unas leves gotas de sangre, ahora si me permito llorar, quiero gritar y tirarlo todo por la ventana, no soporto mas la monotonía, no soporto vivir un día mas con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, pero sé que de nada sirve como me siento ahora, mañana me levantare y tendré que fingir como siempre.

Lloro hasta que me quedo dormida, esa noche sueño con un chico de ojos dorados que me mira reprobatoriamente.

* * *

-Hora de despertar. –escucho medio dormida que mi nana abre las cortinas, los ojos me arden y los parpados me pesan cada uno una tonelada, no me quiero levantar. –Son las 6 se te va a hacer tarde.

-Nana, no te has dado cuenta que yo jamás llego tarde, todos se adelantan. –hago un esfuerzo inhumano y me levanto como puedo, cuando me rasco los ojos hago una mueca, la herida de la mano me empieza a arder, antes de que pueda taparla de los ojos de mi nana, esta pega un alarido y me mira acusadoramente.

-¿Otra vez? Ahora que me dirás que la cadena es mágica y que se aferro a tu mano hasta hundirse en la piel. –Se acerca a mí y me coge la mano con suavidad, cuando me mira la palma veo que la herida es un poco más profunda de lo que pensé, cierro la palma porque me da vergüenza que vea la herida pero ella solo suspira. –Anoche fue una de esas noches ¿verdad? Te he dicho que si te sientes así me busques, que no te ahogues sola.

-Basta nana, se me hará tarde. –intento retirar la mano pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Iré por una venda y un desinfectante. Quédate aquí. –me suelta la mano y sale de mi cuarto.

Rebusco en las cobijas y encuentro mi cadena, me la pongo en el cuello como siempre, me desato la trenza que me hice para dormir y mi cabello rojizo cae en ondas sobre mis hombros, me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, tengo bolsas en los ojos, mi nana abre la puerta y viene con una pequeña caja rectangular de color rojo, la pone en la mesa y empieza a rebuscar.

-Pero donde lo deje…aquí esta, ven. –me llama y me acerco, abre un desinfectante que huele horrible y me pone un poco en la mano, me arde como si me estuviera quemando.

-Ahora sé porque dicen que la cura duele más que la enfermedad. –digo moviendo los dedos de la mano esperando que el dolor pase un poco.

-Eso te pasa por andar haciendo esas cosas. –Doro vuelve a cogerme la mano y saca de la caja una venda, me la envuelve varias veces y me suelta. –Ahora arréglate, y con cuidado te mojas esa mano.

* * *

A veces me pregunto para qué tener un comedor tan largo cuando siempre como sola. Hay 4 empleadas paradas a cada lado de la mesa, esperando que les pida algo o que me queje de la comida o yo que sé, ni siquiera entiendo porque es necesario que tantas personas me miren comer. Remuevo la fruta un poco irritada y descubro un pedazo de melón. Odio el melón.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que detesto el melón? –digo soltando el tenedor bruscamente. Una de las chicas que está a mi derecha se pone pálida y corre a retirar el plato.

-Lo siento mucho. –dice pero la verdad no me importa.

-Nana despídela. –digo y me levanto de la mesa, ya no tengo hambre.

-Señorita, por favor no. –dice mientras me mira suplicante.

-Detesto repetir las cosas. –digo mientras me voy del comedor, veo como mi nana niega con la cabeza y le hace una seña a la empleada para que la siga.

-Hodge, el auto. –digo y mi chofer que estaba en la puerta sale corriendo a buscar el auto.

Me subo al Audi 8 cuando Hodge abre la puerta. Lanzo mi bolso a la silla y me volteo para ver Hodge.

-Antes de ir al colegio, quiero pasar por un Starbucks. –digo y me subo, Hodge cierra la puerta y se apresura a subirse.

-Señorita pero si hacemos esa parada llegara tarde a su clase. –dice prendiendo el auto.

-¿Cuándo pedí tu opinión? –le pregunto y veo que sus orejas se ponen rojas, solo asiente y conduce.

Miro atrás y veo mi casa, siempre me he preguntado por qué mi padre compro una casa tan grande, donde ni siquiera vive, donde puedes hablar y se escucha el eco por todas partes, nana dirige siempre a todo el personal que hay en la casa, así que esta permanece perfecta , miro por la ventana y veo los amplios jardines que hay, mi padre mando plantar arbustos de rosas rojas por todas partes por que sabe cuánto me gustan, hay algo atrayente en ellas, esa belleza rodeada de espinas es algo hipnotizante, se abre la reja y salimos, no demoramos mucho en llegar a Starbucks. Hodge estaciona al frente y se voltea para hablarme.

-¿Señorita que desea que le compre? –me pregunta.

-Yo iré. –digo y no espero a que me abra la puerta si no que lo hago y me bajo del auto.

-Señorita no se moleste yo puedo traerle algo. –dice Hodge.

-¿Tengo que repetir que detesto decir las cosas más de una vez? Dije por si no escuchaste que yo iré. –digo mientras agarro mi bolso y entro.

No hay muchas personas, así que no se demoran en atenderme, pido un Frappuccino y me siento en una pequeña mesa, escucho el vibrador de mi celular y empiezo a buscarlo en el bolso, al mirar la pantalla del Iphone no puedo evitar emocionarme, es mi papa.

- Pa, hace mucho no me llamabas. –digo emocionada. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo volverás?

-Clarissa te llame hace un par de días, he estado bien y respecto a cuándo voy a volver, tenía planeado volver a final de este mes pero como me necesitan más aquí que allá creo que extenderé mi viaje un par de meses. –dijo seriamente al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Un par de meses? Acaso no te importa que hayas dejado a tu hija abandonada aquí. –siento ira, ¿Un par de meses? ¿Acaso no planeaba volver nunca?

-No seas dramática, ¿Abandonada? Tienes todo y más de lo que cualquiera podría desear ¿No te das cuenta? Además te portas bastante bien sin mí, así que no tengo por qué preocuparme, no es como si estuvieras saliendo con un fracasado o algo por el estilo. –dijo y su voz suena despreocupada.

-¿Si tuviera un novio así vendrías más rápido? –pregunto interesada.

-Me subiría a un avión ahora mismo, jamás dejaría que echaras a perder tu vida por un don nadie. Pero sé que nunca harías nada para molestarme. ¿Verdad Clarissa? –pregunta y escucho como mueve hojas, claro debe estar revisando algún documento, eso me molesta, ¿No puede dejar el trabajo así sea por 10 minutos para hablar conmigo?

-No nunca lo haría. –respondo pero la verdad si lo haría, solo para que regresara pronto lo haría.

-Esa es mi hija, bueno espero que te vaya bien en el colegio hoy, tengo una junta así que hablaremos en un par de días. –dice y antes de que le responda escucho que cuelga.

Miro el teléfono molesta, si un novio fracasado es todo lo que necesito lo conseguiré, me levanto de la silla y voy hacia la puerta, estoy tan ida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que tengo a alguien al frente hasta que me choco contra él, lo que queda de mi Frappuccino va a parar a su camisa.

-Pero qué demonios… -protesta aquel chico de cabello dorado, mirándome reprobatoriamente, me quedo helada cuando noto lo parecido que es al chico con el que soñé, sus ojos dorados me examinan un momento y luego pasan a examinar su camisa. -¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?

-¿Por qué te quedas parado en la mitad de la calle? ¿Eres estatua o qué? –digo molesta por la forma en la que se atreve a hablarme, veo que Hodge se baja del auto rápidamente.

-Porque no vas a que tu papito te compre unas gafas, se nota que no ves nada. -¿Pero qué demonios? Nadie, jamás me había hablado de esa manera. NADIE.

-¿Pero quién te crees? ¿Acaso sabes quién es mi padre, para que te atrevas a hablar del? –El no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Me importa poco quien lo sea, pero viendo que asistes a ese colegio. –dijo señalando el escudo de mi colegio, que se ve claramente en el abrigo de mi uniforme. –No creo que te falte dinero, para unas gafas.

-Joven, respete a la señorita. –dijo Hodge, ambos lo miramos como si fuera un bicho molesto, habría despedido a Hodge hace años, pero mi papa no me lo permite, dice que el ha sido parte del personal desde antes que yo naciera.

-Que pena su majestad. –dijo el entornando los ojos y empezando a caminar. –Algunos tenemos que seguir buscando trabajo.

Me demore medio minuto en evaluarlo mientras caminaba, llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra, un Jean oscuro, no parecía de mucho dinero pero era atractivo, era grosero y desempleado. Bueno yo le daría un trabajo.

-Señorita es mejor que nos vayamos. –insistió Hodge mientras abría la puerta del Audi.

Lo ignore como de costumbre y eche a correr por la calle para alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera! –grite cuando vi que iba a cruzar la calle. Se volteo y me miro interrogante. -¿Estas buscando trabajo? –le pregunte cuando por fin lo alcance, vi que Hodge trataba de alcanzarme pero luego se devolvía para ir por el auto también.

-Sí. –dijo y me mostro un periódico que llevaba dentro de la cazadora. -¿Por qué te importa?

-Te daré trabajo. –digo y sus ojos me miran confusos.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –pregunto dudoso.

-Uno muy sencillo, solo tienes que ser mi novio. –digo y veo que abre los ojos de par en par.

* * *

¡Hola! Si nueva historia, hoy estaba escuchando una canción y ¡pum! vino a mi XD no se preocupen mis lectores de ¿Te Casarias Conmigo? no los descuidare y muy muy pronto les subire capitulo (se que los deje con la duda) Un poco deprimente el principio ¿No? Espero sus reviews, con un Angela me gusto, o Angela lo odie, sigue estudiando Ingeniería por que escribiendo no tienes futuro. ¡Algo! Ya saben los reviews motivan a que los capitulos se escriban mas rapido ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación. ^^

* * *

**2**

Arroje molesta mi bolso a la silla del auto, no sabía que había sido más humillante, que le hubiera pedido ser mi novio a un tipo cualquiera o que él se hubiera reído en mi cara… pegue un grito de frustración y Hodge freno bruscamente.

-¿Señorita que le sucede? –me pregunto preocupado, solo le hice un gesto para que siguiera manejando. -¿Se siente mal?

-Maldita sea solo maneja ¿Esta claro? ¿Muy difícil de entender? –digo irritada y el vuelve a manejar.

Estamos casi en el colegio así que intento calmarme, abro el bolso y saco un poco de maquillaje, solo un toque por aquí y por allá para tapar las enormes ojeras que tengo, miro irritada la venda de mi mano, se que la gente preguntara, podría quitármela pero la herida se vería aun mas delatadora.

Hodge se estaciona y esta vez espero a que me abra la puerta, tengo una reputación que mantener. Me bajo y veo a Aline Penhallow, coquetea con un chico pero sé que es una fachada, hace unos meses me confesó que le gustaban las chicas, había quedado un poco impactada al principio, pero era la primera vez que una persona me contaba algo realmente importante sobre ella, así que no me importo, nos volvimos mas amigas, es una chica hermosa y fuerte, pero no estúpida. Sabe que si la gente se entera podría avergonzar a su familia, así que lo oculta de todas las formas posibles, su papa es dueño de varios centros comerciales, así que es divertido cuando vamos de compras y hace que las tiendas solo nos dejen entrar a nosotras, cuando salimos la gente nos mira con envidia. Desean nuestra vida, quieren ser nosotras, si tan solo supieran.

Aline le da un beso cerca del labio y el chico se aleja, voltea a verme y me lanza una de esas miradas de irritación. Detesta fingir. Se acerca dando salticos y coge mi brazo de gancho.

-¿Quién era ese chico? –pregunte sin demasiado interés.

-La verdad no me acuerdo el nombre pero ya sabes, es necesario el "show time" –dijo apretando un poco mas mi brazo.

Asentí. La entendía completamente. Subimos la escalera, Aline se detuvo antes de que entráramos al salón, me masajeo los pómulos con suavidad, la mire como si fuera un marciano.

-¿Pero qué rayos haces? –pregunte contrariada.

-Lloraste anoche, si masajeas los pómulos no se notara. –dijo con una sonrisa amable sin hacer preguntas. Esa era una de las razones por las que Aline era mi amiga, respetaba mi privacidad y aunque no le contara casi nada a ella no parecía importarle.

-Gracias. –digo y le doy un apretón en la mano antes de entrar, algunas chicas voltean a mirarme, la mitad me mira con odio y la otra con una falsa sonrisa, las ignoro y me siento al lado de la ventana, Simon Lewis voltea y me lanza una sonrisa. Aquí vamos…

-Te ves muy bonita hoy Clary. –dijo Simon con una sonrisa. Sé que miente, debo verme fatal no solo por lo de anoche si no porque casi me arranco el cabello en el auto de la ira.

- Gracias. –digo educadamente y se voltea. Mi padre tiene varios negocios con los Lewis, son inversionistas de varios de nuestros hoteles, así que mi padre me ha pedido que le dé cierto trato especial. Lo camufla diciendo esas palabras, pero sé que en realidad quiere arrojarme a los brazos de Simon, eso garantizaría una mayor inversión por parte de los Lewis.

Aline se sentó a mi lado luego de picarle un ojo a Eric, solté una risita cuando vi que Eric intentaba picarle el ojo de vuelta pero no podía si cerraba un ojo el otro también lo hacía. Aline saco su cuaderno, nunca lo usaba para tomar apuntes si no que se le pasaba dibujando o rayándolo con todo tipo de lapiceros. Mire por la ventana y vi el sol, estaba alto, imponente y brillante, se parecía a los ojos de ese chico… parpadee, pero que comentario más ridículo acababa de pensar, ese estúpido, solo se había reído y se había alejado de mi como si estuviera loca, aun quería patearlo. Me removí incomoda en la silla y mire el cuaderno de Aline, dibujaba un arcoíris, y en un extremo había un caldero con oro.

-Entiendes el significado del caldero con oro al final del arcoíris? –pregunto Aline cuando me vio mirando fijamente el dibujo.

-La verdad no, además es un poco ridículo. –digo con escepticismo.

-Puedes mirar la vida como tu arcoíris personal, llena de colores que representarían los momentos buenos y malos que se te presentan en el camino, pero al final todo lo que hagas y decidas a través de aquellos colores te llevara a alcanzar lo que más quieres, ósea tu caldero de oro. ¿Clary cuál es tu caldero de oro? –pregunto Aline sentía que sus ojos podían ver a través de mi, lo que preocupo fue que no supe que responder. ¿Qué era lo que más quería? No lo sabía.

-¿Te parece si vamos por algo de comer? –me pregunto Simon esa tarde mientras salíamos de clase, había estado distraída todo el día y Aline no había parado de hacerme dibujitos en la venda. Siempre me le inventaba una excusa a Simon, pero la verdad hoy no tenía ganas de irme a mi casa, necesitaba alejar todo tipo de pensamientos acerca del chico de la mañana.

-De acuerdo. –al parecer mi respuesta lo sorprende porque abre los ojos, sus ojos reflejan alegría, me pregunto qué reflejaran los míos.

Caminamos sin decir mucho hasta el estacionamiento, Hodge me espera pero le hago una señal para que se vaya, me mira contrariado y sé que quiere preguntarme el por qué, pero una mirada a Simon y a mis ojos asesinos lo callan por completo. Por supuesto que Hodge sabe quién es Simon, lo ha visto en las cenas que papa organiza cuando está en la ciudad. Asiente y se marcha, un mercedes plateado nos aguarda, antes de que el chofer abra la puerta Simon lo hace y yo me subo, le da las indicaciones al chofer que asiente sin decir nada y nos lleva a un lujoso restaurante, es por la tarde así que no hay mucha gente, deja que escoja la mesa, miro a mi alrededor y reconozco a un amigo de papa, esta con una chica bastante joven para él, que obviamente no es su esposa, ella lo mira con aquellos ojos de "dinero a la vista" pero al no parece importarle. Levanta la vista, me ve y hace un saludo con la cabeza, que yo respondo acompañado de una sonrisa algo forzosa. Decido que quiero estar muy lejos de aquel hombre y escojo una mesa en la otra punta del restaurante al lado de una enorme ventana.

-Ha sido un milagro que por fin dijeras que sí. –dijo Simon después de haber ordenado algo de comer.

-No tenía nada más que hacer. –digo y sé que suena grosero, pero es la verdad. Ignora mi respuesta.

-Hare una fiesta en la casa de la playa de mi familia, deberías ir. –dijo en forma de invitación, sabía que no debía ser grosera con el pero la verdad hoy tenia los nervios peor de destrozados de los normal.

-Iré. –asintió con una sonrisa, me molestaba tantas sonrisas ¿nunca se cansaba?

Se enfrasco en una charla sobre las propiedades de su familia y su dinero, comí mi ensalada sin decir casi nada, solo le respondía con monosílabos pero el parecía dichoso de tenerme ahí. Pique un tomate con el tenedor y mire por el gran ventanal que nos separaba de la calle, Simon seguía parloteando, en ese momento algo llamo mi atención, un chico con una cazadora negra tachaba con un lapicero un periódico, no podía ser… ¿verdad que no era? Como si lo llamara con telepatía, levanto la cabeza y sus ojos dorados eclipsaron todo lo demás, el tomate que llevaba a mi boca quedo a medio camino, me miro un momento reconociéndome, sus ojos guardaban un misterio y una… sensualidad, maldita sea no debería pensar eso. Sentí algo raro en el pecho, como una pequeña taquicardia ¿Qué demonios? Solté el tenedor bruscamente y el… se empezó a reír. Maldita sea. El celular de Simon sonó y el se disculpo para ir a contestar, le hice un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara, la verdad me importaba poco si se iba. Mire acusadoramente a ojos de solecito… definitivamente había enloquecido, mire al cretino ese y le hice una seña para que se detuviera ahí, me levante de la mesa y salí del restaurante.

Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba vi que me miraba con curiosidad y algo de enojo.

-¿Ya estás bien de la cabeza? o ¿Sigues diciendo ridiculeces como esta mañana? –me pregunto con esa estúpida confianza suya que me destruía los nervios ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para que el 99% del tiempo quisiera golpearlo?

-No eran ridiculeces tarado, ni siquiera quisiste discutirlo, además te pagaría muy bien. –dije cruzándome de brazos, sabía que estaba siendo terca, que podría encontrar a alguien más que aceptara hacerlo en 5 minutos, pero su negativa solo incrementaba mis ganas de convencerlo.

-A ver adivino, necesitas un novio falso para quitarte de encima al tipo realmente poco atractivo con el que estabas. –dijo en tono de burla, ojitos dorados era realmente un imbécil… agh ahí estaba otra vez poniéndole apodos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunte con fastidio por la cantidad de nombres que le había puesto en todo el día, unos no muy decentes hay que decirlo.

-Jace Lightwood, pero ven responde mi pregunta, ¿Adivine? –dijo pero una parte de mi se había desconectado, Jace, era un nombre estúpidamente bonito.

-No te tiene por que importar él porque necesito que lo hagas, podríamos hablarlo, hacer un contrato no sé. –dije molesta, se había vuelto un reto para mí convencerlo.

-De acuerdo podemos hablarlo, pero sabes la única razón por la que digo que si es porque ya agote mis opciones de empleo. –dijo señalando el periódico con varios anuncios tachados. –Pero primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Clarissa. –dije y empecé a caminar, me alcanzo un segundo después. –vamos a algún lugar que conozcas. –era obvio que si el elegía el lugar no me encontraría con nadie conocido.

Me hizo caminar casi 15 minutos sin decir palabra y cuando le iba a preguntar a dónde demonios me llevaba se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, entramos y el olor a grasa me golpeo la cara, olía a pura comida frita, se me revolvió el estomago, se sentó en una pequeña mesa rodeada por 2 sillas plásticas, maldita sea la hora en que le dije que escogiera un lugar, subió una ceja cuando no me senté.

¿Había enloquecido? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué diría la gente si me viera? Vi en la mesa un recipiente que parecía tener ají, unos limones y un salero.

-¿Qué esperas? –pregunto molesto Jace.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? No esperas que yo me siente ahí. –dije señalando la desgastada silla blanca de plástico.

-La comida de aquí es deliciosa, además no voy a ir a uno de los lugares que seguramente frecuentas. –dijo como si el simple pensamiento de ir a un lugar decente le molestara, la verdad no creo que lo dejaran entrar jamás vestido así a ningún lugar que yo frecuentara.

Saque un pañuelito que tenía en el bolso y corrí la silla para sentarme, maldición esto era algo asqueroso, me senté y vi como una mujer gorda se acercaba, tenía un delantal manchado de aceite.

-¿Cariño que te sirvo? –le pregunto a Jace con una sonrisa, pero que rayos, él le devolvió la sonrisa como si ella fuera la chica más sensual que hubiera visto en la vida. Estúpido.

-Tráeme cuatro empanadas, dos de carne y dos de pollo. –dijo y la mujer asintió picándole un ojo y alejándose.

-¿Empanadas? –le pregunte confusa, jamás había escuchado de eso.

-¿Jamás has comido empanadas? Por todos los ángeles del cielo con razón tienes ese carácter. –dijo una vez más burlándose de mí. Enserio estaba sobrepasando los limites de mi paciencia.

-Hay por favor cállate, hablemos mejor de lo importante antes de que vomite con este desagradable olor. –dije molesta, la mujer volvió y puso un plato plástico entre nosotros con algo amarillo, inflado y frito que debía ser una condenada empanada, mi estomago automáticamente lo rechazo ni siquiera tenía que probarlo para saber que debía ser horrible.

-Habla entonces. –dijo mientras cogía una empanada y le agregaba ají, mire ese pequeño plato con ají como si fuera una incubadora de infecciones. Me ofreció una empanada con una servilleta y yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Te pagare semanalmente, tu solo tienes que dar la impresión de que estas locamente enamorado de mi. –me detuve porque vi como intentaba no reírse. Lo fulmine con la mirada y me hizo una señal para que continuara. –no te tiene que importar la razón por la que hago esto, solo compórtate como normalmente lo haces o peor. –dije señalando el plato de empanadas, cualquier persona que yo conociera se escandalizaría al saber que mi novio es un tipo que come comida grasosa como si fuera caviar. –haremos un contrato para que cada uno sepa lo que debe hacer y sus límites. Pero hay algo importante que debes prometer. Nadie nunca puede saber que te pedí hacer esto, no le puedes decir a nadie que es de mentira.

-¿Por qué no? –me pregunto cogiendo la tercera empanada, Dios era delgado pero comía como si la comida escaseara.

-Porque si una sola persona lo sabe, pronto todos lo sabrán. –dije como si fuera obvio.

-¿Hasta cuando llega el trabajo? –dijo poniéndole un poco de limón a la empanada.

-Hasta que cumpla mi objetivo, no te preocupes, contigo comportándose así no demorara mucho. –dije y saque un anti bacterial de mi bolso sentía como si los gérmenes de ese lugar se me pegaran.

-Trato hecho. Pero debemos hacer el contrato. –dijo mordiendo la cuarta empanada. Cuando iba por la mitad la acerco a mi boca. –come así sea un poco no es veneno.

La mire fijamente, no podía, debía saber asqueroso, con el simple olor estaba indigestada. Sentí la empanada en mis labios, levante la mirada y vi que me miraba fijamente, me estaba probando, si quería que funcionara supongo que tendría que ser capaz de soportar aquello. Le di la mordida más pequeña que le había dado a algo en la vida. Podía sonar estúpido pero había algo de erótico en todo aquello, sentí una corriente por todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo y me aleje de la empanada incomoda. Ahora cada vez que viera una maldita empanada me sentiría avergonzada de mi misma, aunque para mi sorpresa sabía bien.

-¿Qué te pareció? –me pregunto pero sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco.

-Horrible. –dije cortante, jamás admitiría que me había gustado. –Ahora vamos, tenemos un contrato que hacer y te aseguro que no puedo hacerlo acá con este olor tan desagradable.

* * *

Hola! ¿Como han estado? no tuve clase hoy así que aproveche para pasarme por aquí ^^ muchas gracias por sus reviews me encanta cuando vibra mi cel por que me llega una notificación de que comentaron n_n ¿Les gusto? espero que si C: espero leer sus reviews pronto un beso!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación. ^^

* * *

**3**

Nos fuimos caminando de aquel detestable lugar y llegamos a un parque, habían niños pequeños jugando con sus madres por todas partes, mama solía hacer lo mismo conmigo, claro no en un parque público para eso teníamos un gran parque en casa. Luego de que se fue, mi nana trataba de hacerme ir pero realmente odiaba ir a ese lugar me recordaba aquello que había perdido. Nos sentamos en el césped debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, saque uno de mis cuadernos y lo abrí por la ultima hoja.

-¿De acuerdo, cuáles son tus exigencias? –pregunte una vez que Jace se sentó al frente mío.

-La verdad no tengo muchas exigencias en cuanto me pagues mi sueldo semanal y claro no te aproveches de mí. –dijo con picardía, como si yo me atreviera a hacer eso…. Ya quisiera.

-¿Aprovecharme? No tienes tanta suerte. –dije burlona. –Te pagare mil dólares semanales. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –pregunte, escribiendo algunas cosas en la hoja.

-¿Puedes pagarme mil dólares por semana? ¿Acaso tu papa es mafioso o qué? –pregunto incrédulo.

-Dios… claro que no, esos mil dólares no son nada. Así que supongo estás de acuerdo. –dije y escribí la cantidad en el papel.

-Aun no me has dicho tu apellido. –dijo pensativo Jace.

-Morgenstern. –dije como si fuera un detalle sin importancia.

-Espera… Morgenstern, ¿Los de la cadena hotelera? -su voz subió un poco.

-Los mismos. –dije ignorando su tono y escribiendo un par de cosas más.- Lee esto.

**_Términos y condiciones del contrato a tiempo indefinido de Jace Lightwood._**

**_1. Términos_**

**_1.1 Clarissa Morgenstern deberá pagar una suma de mil dólares cada semana por los servicios prestados por su empleado. _**

(-Tacha lo de empleado me siento como tu esclavo. –dijo Jace, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y lo tache)

**_1.2 Garantizara que no sufra de ningún problema legal, emocional o físico._**

(-¿Por qué escribes eso? ¿Me meteré en muchos problemas por salir contigo?- pregunto dudoso.

-Claro que no pero si llegara a ocurrir algo pues yo lo arreglare eso es lo que quiero decir. –si seguía así terminaría ahorcándolo.)

**_2. En vista de que el empleado_**(-¡Tacha esa palabra! –dijo molesto Jace.) **_no presenta más requerimientos se hablara de sus funciones._**

**_2.1 Debe estar disponible a la hora que se necesite. CUALQUIER HORA. _**

(-¿Cualquier hora? –pregunto Jace.  
-Si, cualquier hora, ya sea a las siete de la mañana en la puerta de mi casa, listo para llevarme a la puerta del colegio o a la medianoche a una cena o reunión o lo que se me presente.

-Ni que fuera un perro que fuera corriendo cada vez que llamas, ¿Me harás madrugar solo para llevarte a la puerta del colegio? Estás loca. –dijo Jace mirándome como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Por algo se llama trabajo. –dije fastidiada por su actitud. –Además necesito que me vean contigo.

-De acuerdo pero no madrugare todos los días. He dicho. –dijo rotundamente.

-Está bien. Si fuera contigo todos los días al colegio terminaría con una ulcera. Sigue leyendo.)

**_2.2 Puede comportarse como normalmente lo hace, no tiene que cambiar su manera de ser en un entorno social diferente al normal. _**

(-¿Así que no tengo que comportarme como un chico supremamente educado con 50 hoteles como herencia? –pregunta y sé que la ultima parte es una indirecta.

-Primero son más de 50 hoteles, segundo, de nada me serviría que fingieras ser el mas educado, compórtate como normalmente lo haces y ya. Sigue.)

**_2.3 Debe representar su papel de novio completamente bien frente a las demás personas._**

(-De acuerdo cuando estemos con personas, te tratare como a mi novia, de resto ni se te ocurra.

-Como si yo te fuera a permitir que me trataras como a tu novia sin público presente. –dije con un resoplo.)

**_3. Cosas permitidas, solo en público._**

**_3.1 Coger la mano._**

**_3.2 Abrazos._**

**_3.3 Palabras cariñosas._**

(-Espera, ¿No nos vamos a besar? –pregunto Jace mirándome.

-¿Quieres besarme? –le pregunte levantando las cejas, sentí un tirón en el estomago.

-No. –dijo sin darle importancia. – ¿pero qué clase de novios no se besan?

-Solo lo haremos si es necesario. –dije y lo escribí.)

**_3.4 Los besos solo serán permitidos CUANDO LA OCASION LO REQUIERA._**

**_4. Cosas NO permitidas, ni en público ni en privado._**

**_4.1 Contar a alguna persona la existencia de este contrato._**

**_4.2 Mantener otra relación amorosa con una persona. Ya que esto podría llevar a diversos problemas entre los implicados._**

**_4.3 Intimidad física._**

(-Como si yo quisiera tener intimidad de algún tipo contigo. –dijo Jace riendo. Estúpido.

-Solo aclaro las cosas imbécil. –dije irritada.)

**_ES IMPORTANTE TENER CLARO QUE ESTE CONTRATO SE HARA INVALIDO SI SE ROMPE ALGUNA DE LAS COSAS ANTERIORMENTE ESPECIFICADAS EN LAS COSAS NO PERMITIDAS, TAMBIEN QUE EL CONTRATO SE DARA POR TERMINADO CUANDO EL OBJETIVO SEA CUMPLIDO._**

-Listo. –dije pasándole un lapicero para que pudiera firmar. –si estas de acuerdo con todo solo tienes que firmar.

Jace solo lo miro una vez más antes de firmarlo y me lo paso para que pudiera firmarlo también. Luego de que escribí mi nombre, sentí como mi celular vibraba insistentemente en mi bolsillo. Lo saque, para mirar quien era. Mierda era Simon, lo había dejado tirado en ese restaurante, deje que se fuera a buzón y en la pantalla del Iphone salían 14 llamadas perdidas, Dios ni que me hubieran secuestrado. Además no había sentido el celular hasta ahora. Vi que me volvía a llamar. ¿No se cansaba?

-Agh, por que no se cansa de llamar. –dije molesta.

-¿Quien? ¿El espantapájaros al que dejaste tirado en ese restaurante? –pregunto Jace subiendo las cejas.

-Sí. –dije contestando. -¿Hola?

-Clary por fin, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, cuando volví ya no estabas pensé que algo te había pasado. –dijo con voz desesperada.

-Estoy bien, solo tenía algo que hacer. –dije indiferente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? –pregunto un poco más tranquilo.

-No Simon… -no termine de hablar cuando Jace ya me había quitado el celular.

-Clary no tiene por qué darte explicaciones, de donde esta, o de lo que hace o deja de hacer, si te dejo tirando como un estúpido fue por que llegue a recogerla. ¿Qué quién soy? Soy su novio. Así que déjala en paz. –dijo y colgó, decir que me dejo impactada es poco.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte recuperando el teléfono de sus manos.

-Mi actuación de novio celoso. ¿No querías quitártelo de encima? No creo que te vuelva a molestar. –dijo Jace. -¿No deberías irte a casa? Esta oscureciendo y supongo que tus padres estarán preocupados.

¿Jace porque tenias que decir eso? Pensé, lo mire y trate que no se reflejara en mi cara que sus palabras me habían dolido, entendía que él no sabía que eso me lastimaba, así que no me moleste con él y trate de hablar lo más normal que pude.

-Mi padre está viviendo en Seúl, ya que hace poco abrimos un hotel en Corea del Sur y mi mama se fue de casa cuando yo tenía 8 años así que supongo, mis padres no están preocupados por si llego o no a casa. –no sabía porque había dicho aquello, pero en el fondo sabia que con Jace era una de las pocas personas con las que no debía preocuparme por mantener una imagen de niña perfecta, se notaba que no era una persona que juzgara a las demás.

-Entonces vamos tarde. –dijo Jace levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano para que me pudiera levantar. Guarde mi cuaderno en el bolso y cogí su mano para levantarme, sentí corrientes eléctricas en mi mano cuando toque la suya.

-¿Tarde para qué? –pregunte contrariada.

-Para la cena, a mi mama no le gusta que llegue tarde. Vamos. –dijo y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

¿Qué fuera a su casa a cenar? ¿Eso era lo que traducían sus palabras? ¡Pero si lo había conocido hoy! Y ya es tu novio falso… dijo mi conciencia reprobatoriamente. La hubiera fulminado con la mirada si pudiera.

-No creo que sea correcto que vaya a tu casa. –dije dudosa.

-¿Por qué? No tienes prisa por llegar a tu casa y mi mama cocina delicioso. –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –ya llamaras al viejo ese de tu chofer a que te recoja o yo puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa mas tarde.

Estaba hablando enserio, salimos del parque y mientras caminábamos lo pensé, irme a casa significaba cenar con un montón de sillas vacías a mi alrededor, además solo había cenado en sitios costos, o en casas de familias millonarias así que estaba acostumbrada a comer todo tipo de comida cara y podía apostar toda mi fortuna a que no iba a encontrar nada de eso en la casa de Jace. Pero por otra parte, Jace estaba siendo amable por primera vez en todo el día además lo tenía que conocer mas ¿No?

-De acuerdo. ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte ahora intentado ser positiva, por ahí dicen que debes experimentar de todo un poco.

-Vamos al metro y llegaremos rápido. –dijo él, pero yo me pare en seco ¿Coger metro? Yo jamás lo había hecho.

-Nunca me he subido a un metro y no lo voy a hacer ahora. –dije rotundamente. –Vamos en taxi.

-Dios se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando. En taxi nos demoraríamos mucho, además hay tráfico. No seas terca, comiste empanada, eres mi novia falsa, así que si puedes hacer todas esas "terribles" cosas puedes subirte a un simple metro. Prometo que jamás le diré a alguien, que Clarissa Morgenstern se subió a un metro. –dijo irritado.

-Si alguien me llegara a ver seria la burla de toda la gente que conozco. –dije imaginándome la humillación.

-¿Crees que alguna persona de las que conoces va a estar ahí? –pregunto mirándome fijamente. –Si te molesta lo que la gente piense solo por que llevas ese uniforme de colegio costoso y te subes a un metro, pues te presto mi cazadora y asunto arreglado. –dijo y se la quito para dármela. Demonios hablaba enserio, la cogí y me la puse para taparme aunque sea el escudo de mi colegio, estar con Jace me hacia aceptar hacer cosas que nunca jamás hubiera hecho.

-Si alguien me ve y lo cuenta te mato. –dije amenazadoramente y volví a caminar.

La cazadora de Jace olía delicioso, me tape bien con ella y deje que me guiara hacia el metro, mientras el caminaba muy tranquilo entre un montón de gente yo sentía mil miradas en mi, puedo decir con certeza que ha sido uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida, cuando por fin nos subimos estaba tan lleno que tenia a Jace casi encima mío, el intentaba no estriparme contra la pared pero había demasiadas personas, tenía la cara casi contra su pecho, sus brazos a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, no me tocaba, pero sentía su mirada abrasadora. Justo cuando decidí mirarlo a los ojos. Se bajo la mitad de las personas y él se alejo de mi a una distancia prudente. Recupere la compostura. Y mire a mí alrededor, ni un millón de años se me hubiera ocurrido esa mañana cuando me había despertado que estaría aquí.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, Jace me hizo una seña y nos bajamos, no tuvimos que caminar mucho era una calle tranquila con un par de torres de 3 pisos con apartamentos. Había un parque cerca y algunas tiendas de comida rápida. Caminamos hasta una puerta blanca, Jace saco unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y nos detuvimos en otra puerta blanca.

-¿Con quién vives Jace? –pregunte nerviosa, aunque yo jamás me ponía nerviosa por conocer a alguien.

-Con mis padres y mis tres hermanos. –dijo Jace tranquilamente. –No te preocupes son buenas personas. –dijo y abrió la puerta.

Seis personas vivían en ese pequeño apartamento, era demasiado. Entre, era pequeño pero muy acogedor, lo primero que vi fue un gato que me estaba sentado encima del sofá, había una mesa llena de fotografías, era simple y ordenado. No pude ver mucho mas antes de ver a una mujer de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules caminar hacia nosotros.

-Jace Lightwood, te salvaste porque apenas voy a servir la cena. –dijo en tono de regaño, luego poso sus ojos en mi, puso una mirada curiosa, miro a Jace y luego a mí. –Hola. ¿Quién eres?

-Mama, te presento a Clary, mi novia. –dijo Jace señalándome.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien, yo no tanto, las ultimas 2 semanas han sido muy duras en la U me falta presentar dos examenes y espero que me vaya bien, como van las cosas creo que reprobare una materia :( pero bueno creo que me sobre exigi al ver siete materias, aunque no la he perdido asi que todavia tengo esperanza! (Dicen que es la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde) Asi que me pegue una escapada de fisica (ya que si veo un problema mas de fisica o calculo me sangraran los ojos) para escribirles ya que los tenia abandonados. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, pero por su puesto quiero mas! Me encanta leer sus comentarios me motivan a escribir. Falta 1 semana y se acabo este semestre en la U asi que me tendran mas seguido por aca. Un beso!


End file.
